FESTIVIDADES
by KeyGalley
Summary: Conjunto de one shots con diversos personajes y temáticas (romance, comedia, amistad, familia). El primer shot es el único shonei-ai en esencia, los demás se enfocan en las ships clásicas (Tsubasa x Sanae, Hikaru x Yoshiko, Jun x Yayoi). Como soy mexicana y se acerca una celebración, pensé anexar varias fiestas internacionales y esto fue el resultado. Espero que les guste :)
1. Introducción

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Primero lo primero: aclarar que ningún derecho sobre los personajes y la historia original de CT me pertenece, soy sólo una chica loca escribiendo cosas igual de locas.

A continuación les presento mi esquema general para los capítulos que tengo planeados:

 **FESTIVIDADES**

» Fiestas patrias:

Independencia de México – 16 de septiembre.

Parte 1 – Pozole (interpretable de distintas formas)

Parte 2 – Misayashi (Misaki x Wakabayashi)

» Fiestas orientales:

Kodomo no hi (こどもの) / Children's Day – 5 de mayo.

Es el cumpleaños de Taro y su padre planea hacer de este día algo muy especial.

San Valentín's Day, White Day, Black Day – 14 de febrero/marzo/abril.

Parodia de un San Valentín ideal a mi estilo. Aparición especial de Jun, Yayoi, Hikaru, Yoshiko, Tsubasa, Kumi, Sanae, Maki, Kojiro, Ryo y Yukari.

» Fiestas multinacionales:

Navidad – 25 de diciembre.

Tiempo de calidad entre la familia del fútbol.

Creo que es todo lo que debía explicar para iniciar con la lectura. En fin, ¡diviértanse!


	2. FP: Independencia de México - Pozole

**Fiestas Patrias - Independencia de México**

Parte 1: POZOLE

Genzo había invitado a Taro a cenar.

Durante las vacaciones de verano pasarían los días juntos en casa del primero, y sus padres no habían puesto ninguna objeción, por lo que el castaño no terminaba de entender la formalidad con la que la propuesta fue realizada.

La ventaja de haber viajado a otro continente se evidenciaba en cuanto a la variedad gastronómica; no sólo podían probar las costumbres de la propia Europa, sino que ésta, al ser un lugar más abierto en cuanto a cultura que su querido Japón por razones obvias, recibía colores y sabores extranjeros de todo tipo.

La semana pasada habían probado comida India, en específico el pollo tandoori y momos. Esta vez tocaba turno a un platillo muy especial…

―Genzo, ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que Ricardo Espadas cataloga como el mejor platillo de su país? ―preguntó Misaki mirando el plato con duda―. Parece demasiado simple.

―Lo es― respondió el otro desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Le causaba gracia la forma en que Taro podía confiar ciegamente en las personas, pero no así en un platillo―. Los mexicanos son algo raros, ¿no? Ellos creen que la belleza consiste en sencillez.

Su compañero no dijo nada, simplemente tomó los palillos al lado izquierdo del unicel. Una de las razones de que mirara feo al dichoso platillo, era que veía muy pocos elementos firmes qué tomar sin que estos se deformaran. Era cierto que varios tipos de comida japonesa llevaban caldo, pero en ninguna había visto esa mezcla de colores y formas. Tampoco era lo más común en el viejo continente.

Por otro lado, el azabache miraba divertido la lucha interna que se desataba en Taro. Ese platillo no se comía con palillos, él lo sabía perfectamente; los había dejado en la mesa a propósito para observar qué hacía Misaki.

Había notado que sus facciones inseguras no sólo se debían a la presentación de aquella comida, sino al ambiente de la cena en sí; desde que Taro entrara a la cocina, una gama de adornos tricolor con un águila al centro inundó sus pupilas.

Luego notó las sillas de plástico negro alrededor de una gran mesa, e identificó entonces los planes de su anfitrión: Genzo quería recrear una cena mexicana. De lo que no tenía ni idea era el porqué.

Primero picoteó los granos de maíz sin atreverse a levantar ni uno sólo sin antes haber confirmado su textura. Suave.

La parte más entretenida para Genzo fue llegar al pollo. Lo habían consumido marinado antes ―en eso consistía el estilo tandoori, precisamente―, pero la consistencia no era la misma, y él sabía que el castaño ignoraba la necesidad de usar cuchara o tenedor.

Para comerlo, Taro tuvo que tomarlo con ambas manos mientras dejaba entrever ligeros gestos de repugnancia. El muchacho de los ojos oscuros sintió un leve aguijonazo de culpa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar porque era demasiada su fascinación.

De hecho, ésa era la causa de haber construido aquel escenario. Ricardo Espadas siguió en contacto con él luego del amistoso en su país de origen, y por azares del destino se fue a enterar por voz de éste que septiembre era el mes más conmemorativo de su patria.

―He escuchado de las fiestas que hacen en Centroamérica, pero no le he puesto especial atención. ―Genzo miraba el paisaje entre urbano y rural alrededor del Estadio Azteca sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su rostro.

―Deberías aprovechar tus viajes para convivir un poco más con cada región, Wakabayashi. ―A pesar de ser un hombre poco sentimental en apariencia, al nipón le despertó curiosidad el tono alegre de su voz al hablar de aquello―. Por lo menos en mi país resulta bastante conmovedor el modo en que la gente finge una actitud más pasiva.

―¿Fingir? ―cuestionó dejando de caminar, mirándolo por fin.

―Sí ―soltó en un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Parecía a punto de contar una vieja historia―. Las personas aquí no son amables exactamente; no es algo que esté en su programación ofrecer ayuda sin antes ver por sí mismas. Sin embargo, Wakabayashi, las cosas cambian si hay alguna festividad.

» México no es un país sin fe como muchos piensan, es sólo que suele depositarse en las cosas equivocadas. En objetos, en cuestiones abstractas, no en las demás personas. Cuando llega semana santa, día de muertos y navidad, es el momento adecuado para rendir tributo a todo en lo que se cree. Algunos escépticos niegan este cambio, pero en el espíritu de mi raza hay algo diferente esos días que resulta atractivo incluso a los extranjeros. Por eso, a pesar de las dificultades que pueda haber, la gente en general describe mi país como un sitio bello.

Cuando escuchó todo aquel discurso, Genzo se mostró inamovible, como si las palabras del arquero centroamericano fueran sólo paranoia que no generaba nada dentro de sí. Sin embargo, fue más el tono que el propio contenido de sus palabras lo que al asiático motivó a averiguar más.

Entonces miró en internet las transmiciones de varios eventos conmemorativos, y el que le atrajo en particular, tanto por su historia como por los rasgos característicos ―casi exclusivos― de la nación, fue la independencia.

Volvió a hablar con Espadas poco tiempo después y supo así que tal festejo era su favorito, ya que en éste se sentía un particular ambiente alegre, además de impactar a las personas que no conocen la tradición.

« _Tú eres difícil de impresionar, Wakabayashi, pero si recreas algo como eso para cualquiera de tus conocidos, verás que es fascinante su reacción… »_

Y así fue como la idea llegó a su mente a la par del nombre de su artista del campo favorito.

Volviendo a la cena actual, Genzo estalló en carcajadas cuando notó al más joven levantar el plato para sorber de él, mientras éste lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

―No te rías, Genzo ―exclamó casi haciendo un puchero. _Adorable_ , pensó fugazmente el aludido―. Ya sé que soy malo comiendo esto, no sé cómo lo hacen los mexicanos…

―Para empezar, no comen con palillos. ―Escuchó un pequeño _¿eh?_ salir de la garganta opuesta como signo de su confusión―. ¿No lo recuerdas, Taro? En occidente se come con cubiertos.

Los ojos café claro de su acompañante se fijaron en sus perlas ónix por varios segundos, abriéndolos cada vez más conforme entendía la situación.

―¡Maldita sea, Genzo! ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste antes de comer? ―Taro pareció farfullar un par de cosas para sí mismo antes de bajar la vista y suspirar con frustración―. En verdad eres cruel, lo hiciste a propósito. Hubiera sido una experiencia distinta comiéndolo bien…

Precaución: La parte que sigue pertenece al shonen-ai. Por favor no lo lean si son anti chico x chico, tienen permiso de modificar el final si quieren ( **sólo el final** , no se quieran pasar de listos e.e)


	3. FP: Independencia de México - Misayashi

**Fiestas Patrias - Independencia de México**

Parte 2: MISAYASHI

―¿Distinta, Taro? ―inquirió con ligera burla―. ¿Cómo te supo?

―Estaba sabroso… ―respondió apenado y giró la cabeza hacia otra parte.

A Genzo le gustaba causar esas reacciones en él. Desde las mil y un maldiciones que debía estar soltando internamente ―siendo expresada sólo una a duras penas―, hasta mover el rostro para ocultar su vergüenza.

Su relación iba incluso más allá de un noviazgo, pero muy pocos lo sabían. No era que tuvieran alguna razón particular para esconderlo, pero a ninguno le gustaban los espectáculos, por lo que preferían mantenerse discretos hasta que sus propios amigos lo descubrieran. Ni siquera sus padres conocerían la magnitud de tal vínculo si ellos mismos no hubieran confirmado sus sospechas.

―¿Sabroso? ―repitió lo dicho por Taro sin que éste notara el nuevo rumbo que tomarían sus palabras. Tan ensimismado estaba.

―Sí, pero no quiero repetirlo. El sabor está bien, pero es demasiado pegajoso. Me deja una escozor horrible en los labios.

 _Uh, labios pegajosos._ Genzo no pudo evitar mirar aquella zona. De por sí la boca de Taro le sabía afrodisiaca, ¿cómo sería probarla ahora? ¿ _Sabroso_?

Durante algunos minutos Taro siguió emitiendo frases, pero en verdad Genzo no lo estaba escuchando. Estaba embelesado con el movimiento fino de sus labios al hablar; su novio aún trataba de remover completamente el líquido blanco-transparente con la lengua y, siendo éste ligeramente viscoso, _pegajoso…_

Le sugería otra cosa.

―Genzo, ¿me haces caso? ―Taro se levantó de la mesa para dejar el plato en el lavavajillas al notar que la respuesta era obvia: no lo hacía.

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera tomar el dichoso objeto, el pelinegro de los ojos oscuros se levantó rápidamente y caminó en dirección suya. Estando ambos de pie, se dio cuanta al fin del brillo en la mirada opuesta. _Oh, no…_

Lo conocía bien. En el momento en que Taro recibió los labios hambrientos del guardameta, sólo pudo imaginar una cosa: _Genzo quiere sexo._

―No. Genzo, espera ―alejó un poco al mencionando tomándolo por los hombros.

―Anda, Taro. Por favor ―insistió mientras batallaba por retirar sus manos―. No lo hemos hecho en dos meses mínimo.

―Tú no entiendes. ―Se dio media vuelta pues, de seguir como iba, saldría perdiendo por cuestión de fuerza física―. Siempre vas arriba, Genzo. Duele.

El más alto sonrió ligeramente al escuchar eso, pero no hizo mucho caso. Aprovechó la postura en la que estaban para abrazar al castaño por detrás y depositó pequeños besos en su nuca. Un escalofrío estremeció al otro.

―Prometo que esta vez no dolerá tanto ―expresó con voz juguetona―: seré gentil.

―Nada de gentil. ―Volvió a separarse y lo vio de frente con sus brazos cruzados―. No hay forma en la que sepas lo que se siente estar abajo. La única manera sería que…

―Ya. Está bien, entiendo. ―Misaki abrió los ojos de forma peculiar. Probablemente pensó que estaba cediendo y se sorprendió, pero ¡oh! Más se sorprendería con lo que estaba por decir―: Iré abajo entonces.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó casi horrorizado―. ¿Estás jugando, verdad?

―No, no estoy jugando. ―Se pegó más a él y lo tomó por la cintura―; quiero estar contigo, Taro, no me importan los roles.

Las mejillas contrarias volvieron a encenderse. Taro apoyó su frente en el pecho de Genzo y dijo:

―Acabarás destrozado. ―Wakabayashi sintió un leve movimiento de labios sobre su camisa y supuso que el otro estaba sonriendo.

―Si tú lo soportas…

―No me refiero a eso. ―Taro alzó la vista y, como su pareja había pensado, una enorme sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja―. Eres el hombre más orgulloso que conozco, Genzo. Te sentirás humillado de algún modo.

Ahora los colores ardientes del fuego pasaron a inundar otros pómulos. Aún así, Genzo se repuso y repitió lo antes dicho:

―Si tú lo soportas…

Después de eso sus miradas hicieron conexión profunda y sus labios siguieron el mismo curso. Se encaminaron a la habitación del azabache sin prisa y, una vez ahí, dejaron que las cosas fluyeran. Se gustaban, se querían; se amaban.

La noche terminó con un par de hombres entregándose de forma inusual. La manera en la que sucedió todo queda a la imaginación. Lo único sabido a ciencia cierta es que, al amanecer, Genzo despertó con un dolor tremendo en la espalda baja y sin ánimos para celebrar la independencia de México; contrariamente, Misaki recibiría contento otro plato del dichoso pozole cuando fuera.

¿Qué otras sorpresas tendría Espadas para ellos?

Fin.


	4. FO: Kodomo no hi

**Fiestas Orientales: Kodomo no hi.**

El pequeño niño de ojos castaños y cabellos de igual color caminaba de la mano con su padre por la gran ciudad. En las paredes de los edificios, lucían pintados enormes peces de colores negro, rojo y azul. El chiquillo no dejaba de mirar la decoración; ya los había visto antes, pero sólo ahora que los veía de cerca podía apreciarlos mejor.

—Papá, ¿por qué esos peces tienen casco? —preguntó curioso.

—Es simbolismo, Taro. Significa que los niños son fuertes y están sanos. —Ichiro Misaki sonrió nostálgico. Recordaba cuando su padre le explicó aquello.

—¿Niños? —parpadeó confundido el infante—. ¿Esos peces simbolizan niños?

—Sólo los azules —respondió satisfecho por la astucia de su hijo—. Los negros son el padre y los rojos la madre.

El niño de nombre Taro volvió a mirar fijo los dichosos peces. Su padre en cambio lo miraba a él notablemente preocupado: algo andaba mal, y sabía que su hijo preguntaría en cualquier momento.

—Mamá no va a volver, ¿cierto? —A pesar de que los gestos del castaño denotaban que ya se estaba haciendo a la idea y se veía más resignado que triste, el adulto no pudo evitar sentir la cuestión amarga. Suspiró.

—No, Taro. Ella no va a volver.

La amargura en su interior no la dejó salir. Su niño no era culpable de la falta de consideración de sus padres, es decir; estaba bien no querer verse, pero era el cumpleaños de su hijo y que su madre sólo le pudiese mandar regalos ponía a éste más triste. Le recordaba su ausencia. Por fortuna, el chico entendía rápido y se adaptaba a la situación, así que ese último año Ichiro se llevó una gran sorpresa y, ¿por qué no?, alegría de tener precisamente a Taro como hijo.

Hoy era el día perfecto para demostrar cuan afortunado se sentía.

—¿Adonde vamos, papá?

—A un festival. —El hombre con el sombrero de paja miró su reloj. Eran las once en punto: debían apurarse.

—¿Festival? —cuestionó Taro—. ¿Por el día del niño?

—Exactamente. —El pintor volvió a sonreír. No esperaba menos de su hijo.

Todavía no llegaban a la orilla del río Tone —que era el sitio donde se llevaba a cabo aquel festival— cuando el pequeño vio a la distancia una enorme carpa en forma de pez ondearse cual bandera.

—¡Papá! —exclamó inquieto, sin ocultar la emoción en su voz chillona—, ¿qué es eso?

—Eso es el Koinobori más grande del mundo.

—¿Koinobori? —Taro quiso detenerse para que su padre le explicara con lujo de detalle, pero el susodicho no dejaba de caminar, arrastrándolo detrás suyo al llevarlo de la mano. Tal vez hubiera reclamado por ello de no ser por el panorama que presenció una vez llegaron al río: habían muchos juegos y aún más niños riendo y jugando en derredor. Varias madres acompañaban a los menores, pero Taro se sentía demasiado alegre de ver a tanta gente riendo como para sentir envidia.

De pronto, el enorme pez negro se había tornado ahora en un trío, claramente con los colores que el pintor había mencionado ya.

—Taro —llamó serio—. El Koinobori representa un dragón.

 _«Existe una antigua leyenda que narra la existencia de una puerta mágica denominada Puerta del Dragón, la cual estaba ubicada en la parte más alta de un caudaloso río. Aquel pez que pudiera nadar contra la fuerte corriente y alcanzar el portal se transformaría en un poderoso dragón. Cuenta la historia que muchos tipos de peces intentaron la misión sin lograr el éxito, hasta que el "Koi" con su reconocida fuerza y perseverancia pudo llegar hasta el final y transformarse en lo que los demás peces no pudieron lograr.»_

El pequeño de los iris castaños no sabía si estar más asombrado por la historia o por lo majestuoso de los movimientos de los dichosos peces-dragón. Algo vio en los ojos de su padre que le hizo sentirse emocionado como nunca. Como si en ese momento su padre estuviese a punto de darle un regalo tan valioso que nunca nadie le podría dar.

Entonces se asustó. Su padre estaba llorando.

—¿Papá…?

—Escucha, hijo —el adulto secó sus lágrimas bruscamente mientras se inclinaba a la altura de su niño—. Lamento que no podamos ir con tu madre. Mi rencor estúpido no me deja buscarla y decirle que ambos nos equivocamos de cierto modo. Como sea; lo que realmente quiero decirte es que hoy, 5 de mayo, no importa cuantas cosas me gustaría darte. El verdadero regalo me lo diste tú al nacer y al elegir seguirme, siendo un niño tan bueno con este pobre soñador.

Taro se le quedó viendo mientras un par de lágrimas escurrían de sus orbes. Extrañamente, también sonreía.

—Te quiero, papá. —Lo abrazó.

—Te quiero, Taro —correspondió efusivo.

Una vez pasada la conmoción ante aquellas palabras, Ichiro Misaki instó a su hijo para ir a jugar, entonces el niño se alejó corriendo mientras su padre lo miraba desde atrás. Por la mente del artista pasó un pensamiento: si bien había dicho que ningún regalo podía compensar la inmensa alegría que su hijo le brindaba, no estaría mal comprarle algún juguete con el cual le fuera más fácil a Taro socializar, como una pelota o algo por el estilo.

 _«Taro Misaki,quiero que seas un hombre con muchos amigos, al menos los suficientes para que sepas que siempre puedes contar con alguien, que incluso cuando crezcas y ya no seamos este par de aventureros, tengas un hombro en donde apoyarte. Quiero que seas amable, fuerte y decidido como esos Koinobori, que llegues a la cima en todo lo que te propongas, y sobretodo que luches y persistas cuando las cosas no te salgan como esperas. Debes prometer que no vas a renunciar cuando las cosas se tornen difíciles, hijo; esas cosas son las mejores y yo quiero lo mejor para ti. De momento, feliz cumpleaños número ocho, mi niño.»_


End file.
